Dravis
Dravis is the Freelance Pilot Tier I trainer for Smuggler Alliance and is located in one of the back rooms of the Mos Eisley Cantina (3431, -4785). Dravis will give you four missions as on-the-job training; when you complete the fourth mission, he will give you one free tier 1 skill box. He will train you in the other three tier 1 boxes as you gain starship combat experience. Pilot Missions Patrol Smugglers Alliance Route Travel smuggler route to discover why shipments are disappearing; as you arrive at each waypoint, the next one will automatically be generated. You will eventually be jumped on by Black Sun fighters. *'First objective': Follow the waypoints (3 total, as you near the third waypoint you hit "Second Objective") *'Second objective': Destroy Black Sun fighters near the waypoint *'Enemy opposition': 3 Tier I Black Sun Ixiyen Fast Attack Craft *'Reward': 100 credits Hunt the Black Sun Pirates Based on the data you brought back from your last mission, the Black Sun seems to be moving in on Hutt space; you are to show them who is in charge. Visit some of the provided waypoints and destroy 4 Black Sun ships. You are given 5 waypoints right off the bat. *'First objective': Destroy 4 Black Sun near the waypoints *'Enemy opposition': waves of 3 Tier 1 or 2 Black Sun fighters. *'Reward': 200 credits Patrol Tatooine Space Patrol an area of Tatooine space looking for more Black Sun. You will receive a call from a friendly freighter requesting escort. *'First objective': Follow designated patrol route...... Escort the Transport to Safety *'Second objective': Ensure a transport ship makes its way across an area of space safely *'Enemy opposition': Waves of 2-3 Tier 1 commerce raiders *'Rewards': 500 credits and a Mercenary Bandolier *'Difficulties: '''Try to stay away from the commerce raiders as they will attack you which will make it almost impossible to stay with the transport and to protect it. Eliminate the Black Sun Ace You are to "cut off the head" of the Black Sun Pirates by destroying a Black Sun ace operating in the area. *'First objective': Destroy a Black Sun ace at the waypoint given *'Enemy opposition': 1 Black Sun ace Tier 2 and 2 Black Sun raiders Tier 1. *'Reward': 1000 credits, a Mandalmotors Light Blaster for your ship, and training. Once you are done with XP and Training, you are sent to Talon Karrde for your next assignment. He is located in same room as Dravis. Karrde sends you to the Lok system to rendezvous with a Nym Contact. Hyper to Voria's Ember and head to the Rendezvous Waypoint. Arriving at the waypoint completes the first leg of this mission. Once you complete the Nym Contact mission, wait a moment and you will get the Destroy the Corsair Pirates leg, where you will have to kill 3 Tier 1 Kimogilas and 1 Tier 2 Ixiyen. Once they are dead, return to Dravis who will send you to Talon Karrde for a fast mission, then you will be sent to Shamdon Kree the Tier II trainer for Smuggler's Alliance. She will give you 5000 credits, too. Duty Missions Tatooine System Duty: Destroy Enemy Leaders Defeat Black Sun forces in the area; you get this mission by answering Black Sun or Black Sun Leaders. *'First objective': Destroy Black Sun raiders at the multiple waypoints given *'Enemy opposition': Waves of 3-5 Black Sun raiders, marauders, bombers mostly tier 1 but some tier 2 *'Reward': varying credit rewards after clearing each waypoint Mission Name Mission description... *'First objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Second objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Enemy opposition': Number, type, and tier level of ships ''Fill in as needed... Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:Smuggler Alliance Category:Tatooine NPCs